battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
SVD
The SVD (Russian: Снайперская винтовка Драгунова, Snayperskaya Vintovka Dragunova; English: Dragunov's sniper rifle) is a Soviet designated marksman rifle designed by Yevgeny Dragunov in 1963. Upon introduction, it was accepted into service with the Red Army and began serial production in 1964. It uses the 7.62x54mmR cartridge in a 10-round magazine. It has an effective range of 800 meters and a maximum range of 1300 meters with its scope. It was exported heavily to many other countries of the world including Vietnam. Battlefield Vietnam The SVD in Battlefield Vietnam is a marksman rifle issued to the NVA scout kit. It comes with a ten-round magazine with two magazines in reserve, and is equipped with a 6x scope for long-distance engagements.It is a generally a very powerful rifle, being capable of killing in 2 body shots or in a single head shot. It is the counterpart to the USMC and ARVN M21, firing with a decent rate of fire and high damage, but with high recoil and a fairly long reload rate. File:500px-BFVSVD2.jpg|The SVD in Battlefield Vietnam Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the SVD is the MEC's default primary weapon for it's Sniper kit. When compared with the American M24, The SVD has less power and accuracy, as well as less magnification. However, the SVD is semi-automatic, giving it a faster fire rate. It takes a minimum of two rounds to kill, provided one is a headshot, and a potential maximum of three rounds. Battlefield 2: Special Forces In special forces it is the default for MEC Special Forces, Spetsnaz, Rebels and Insurgent Forces. It remains the same from base game. File:Dragunov_(1).jpg|The SVD's model in Battlefield 2 Dragonov 2.png|The SVD in 1st Person View SVD BF2 IS.jpg|SVD's zoomed-in Scope Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the Dragunov SVD DMR is the standard sniper rifle issued to the MEC Recon kit. It has high firepower and good accuracy, but a low rate of fire. Battlefield Heroes As part of the [[Battlefield Heroes gets Bad Company|''Battlefield Heroes'' gets Bad Company]] event, the SVD was given as a new sniper rifle available for the National Commando. SVD Render.png|An model of the SVD in Battlefield Heroes Golden SVD.png|The Golden SVD Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the SVD is issued to the Recon kit. It is a semi-automatic sniper rifle with a 10-round magazine. It is identical to the M21 in stats. However, players should take into account the SVD's significantly stronger default scope zoom, making the SVD preferable for long range engagements. They are, in almost all aspects other than appearance, exactly the same when a 12X High Power Scope is equipped. Players tend to dislike the SVD, as its high recoil and low damage (for a sniper rifle) are not ideal for the long ranges that its scope is designed for. However, it is much more effective in Hardcore, as it will only require two shots to kill at any range, instead of 3-4 in normal modes. SVD BC2V.png|The SVD at Hill 137. SVD BC2V scope.png|The view through the SVD's scope. BFBC2 Vietnam VantagePoint 1.jpg|NVA Recon aiming an SVD sniper rifle at Vantage Point SVDStatsBC2V.png|The SVD's in-game stats evaluation BC2V SVD CR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the SVD to do its maximum damage at 12m. BC2V SVD LR.png|The closest an enemy can be for the SVD to do its minimum damage at 64m. Battlefield Play4Free SVD The SVD 'is featured in ''Battlefield Play4Free ''as a purchasable sniper rifle for the Recon Kit. Due to its semi-automatic nature it has a higher rate of fire than bolt-action sniper rifles but lower damage, requiring 3-4 shots to kill, with moderate recoil. It also uses a 10 rounds magazine and the same scope reticle than the SV-98. SVDSniperRifleStats.png|Stats Performance BFP4FSDV.png|The SVD in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4FSDVScope.png|The view through the SVD's scope. Veteran's SVD The 'Veteran's SVD '''does more damage per shot as well as having a larger magazine of 12 rounds, but comes at a higher cost of 560 for unlimited use. Its appearance is more rugged and shows heavy use. SVDUSEDStats.png|Stats Performance Elite's SVD The 'Elite's SVD '''features an increased damage over the Veteran's version, killing in 2-3 body shots. This advantage, together with a larger magazine of 14 rounds, comes at a high cost of 790 for unlimited use. As common practice for Elite's weapons the SVD sports a tan paint on the stock and handguard. EliteSVDStats.png|Stats Performance Battlefield 3 In ''Battlefield 3, the '''SVD is a confirmed weapon, issued to the Russian Army Recon kit in multiplayer. It was seen in the killfeed of the Operation Métro trailer, and was available for use at the E3 multiplayer demo. In the beta version of the game it can be equipped with a variety of scopes from 4x scopes to 7x as well as no scope on the gun is possible. ScreenHunter_15 Sep. 29 17.59.gif ScreenHunter_14 Sep. 29 17.59.gif Videos Video:SVD|Gameplay with the SVD in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Phu Bai Valley, Hill 137 and Operation Hastings in Hardcore Rush mode External links *SVD on Wikipedia *SVD on Modern Firearms References ru:СВД Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3